


Let the prank wars begin

by robin_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AGO, Alpha Gamma Omega, BS, Beta Sigma, Delta Pi Delta, Dpd, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks, Sorority, Teen Wolf, Thor - Freeform, cutesie, cutlery in the freezer, dye and shrink clothes, etc - Freeform, fraternity, glue room to the ceiling, let's prank, matt is that creepy stalker guy as per the norm, plastic cups everywhere, post it notes on car, thorki references, you get the jist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, you will be split into ten teams of three. Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to prank DPD hard! There will be a scoring system. For every successful prank, I will give you points depending on how difficult it was. For every failed prank, I will deduct ten points. Three failed pranks and you are OUT! No more fraternity for you! And I am deadly serious! There are thirty of you pledges, and there are only twelve spaces in this fraternity. Over the course of six months, I will score you in everything you do. Everything! Even after the prank wars. Eighteen of you will have to go, and I will accept no losers living under my roof. Every week, I will text you your score and position on the league table which will be held in the AGO camp here." Issac pulled a cloth off of the wall revealing a chart with thirty names on it and points. It looked like Stiles was the only one with points, twenty-five to be exact. "As you will see on this board, no one has done anything noteworthy except Stiles who cleaned the entire house after the party - twice, ten points a piece and he bought the decorations for the welcoming party - five points. You all need to step up your game. So, are we ready to go to war?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the prank wars begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



'Say something! Come on Stiles, anything.' "Hi. I'm Stiles." Stiles said, although it sounded more like an alien throwing up.  
"Huh?" A blond guy walked over to Stiles and Scott.  
"He said hi, I'm Stiles." Scott repeated, nodding to Stiles. "And I'm Scott." He held his hand out to the brunette and then the blond.  
"Danny," The brunette said.  
"Jackson," The blond grunted, moving away from the group and closer to the alcohol.   
"So, are you guys going to rush any other fraternities tonight?" Danny asked, ignoring Jackson, who had started to make out with a hot red-headed chick.   
"We weren't planning on it, why?" Scott replied.  
"You should, because Delta Pi Delta might not be the right frat house for you. Like, did you know that our president recently brought in the rule that to be eligible to join DPD, you have to have a five-digit bank account?"  
"That's me out straight away!" Stiles said shrugging. "What's the next best fraternity on campus here?"  
"Alpha Gamma Omega. They're the other side of the campus. Although, they are our worst enemies. So if one of you is here, and one of you is there, you can't be friends."  
"What? That's insane!" Scott said loudly.  
"I've gotta go, but make sure you make up your minds soon!" Danny left leaving Scott and Stiles silent.  
"They won't accept me here Scott, do you think that we could take a look at the Alpha Gamma Omega house?" Stiles piped up after a moment.  
"Sure, let's go."  
\---  
"Hi, welcome to AGO house. Are you here to rush?"   
"I think so," Stiles said nervously.  
"Do you have any rules about becoming a pledge?" Stiles asked sheepishly.  
"No, not really. you've just got to be a guy - otherwise the sorority is that way." He pointed across the street.  
"Cool. I'm not really sure how this whole fraternity thing works. Could you-?"  
"Sure, I'm Isaac by the way, I'm the President of this fraternity."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles."  
"So, basically, you pick the fraternity that you think would suit your personality the best, and who you think that you would get along with best. Then, you experience a little bit of hazing, not much though. Oh! And we have the prank wars."  
"What's the prank wars?"  
"All of the fraternities and sororities pick another fraternity or sorority out of a hat and then we prank!" Issac seemed so into everything he was saying, unlike some other people Stiles knew.   
"Are there any rules or boundaries that I should know about?"  
"No, just nothing illegal, because you know - it's illegal."  
"Thanks for the help, when can I start?" Stiles rubbed his hands together.  
"Well, you need to get a bid first. But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, everybody loves you! I'll talk to you later." Isaac went over to talk to another freshman.   
\---  
At the end of the night, Stiles was the last freshman to stay. He was helping to clean up when one of the brothers walked over to him. "Hey dude, you don't have to tidy up. You don't live here."   
"I don't mind. I kind of like tidying up. It's a weird habit of mine. I'm Stiles by the way."  
"Matt. Can I get a picture?"  
"Uhh. Sure." Matt snapped a picture of Stiles and then wandered off. "Oh, I'll see you later then!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air with a sigh. "And I wonder why I haven't made many friends. I wonder how Scott is getting on with his rush plans." Stiles barely got to his dorm room before he passed out. It was only three hours later when his alarm clock went off at seven for his eight o'clock lecture. "For God's sake can't a guy get a second of peace without something getting in the way!"   
"Shut up!" Scott moaned before falling back asleep. Stiles pushed himself out of bed and threw on some clothes. He grabbed his phone, sliding it into his pocket, he walked out and onto the quad. While he was there, he strolled over to the coffee shop and stood in line. There were four other people, two Stiles didn't recognise but the other two were Danny and Jackson.  
"Hey, Danny, Jackson! Why are you guys up so early?" Stiles tapped Danny on the shoulder and he turned around.  
"Oh, hey Stiles." Danny said smiling, "I'm in charge of the clean up crew at Delta Pi Delta with Jackson. He's not as thrilled as I am to be up as early as this." Jackson grunted.  
"Cool, I cleaned up last night for the Alpha Gamma Omegas." Danny and Jackson moved up in the queue. Stiles followed them.  
"Really? I bet that they're gonna give you a bid. No one else would clean up, we had to draw straws, literally."   
"When are the bids meant to come out then?"  
"Around noon, whenever the brothers all wake up."  
"Sure, that makes sense." Stiles nodded.  
"Did you see the new Star Wars movie? The one with the space pods and they race across the entire galaxy!"  
"YES!!! It was so great, wasn't it?" Stiles started fangirling about Star Wars. Before he knew it, he was ordering a Cinnamon Spiced Latte and walking to his first morning class.   
As Stiles was sitting in the lecture hall, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott.  
Did you get into AGO? I did!!!   
\- Scott  
\---  
At the end of Stiles' classes that day, he went back to his dorm room. There were two letters addressed to him - one from Delta Pi Delta inviting him to their welcoming ceremony and another from Alpha Gamma Omega inviting him to their welcoming drink-as-much-as-you-can frat party. It was for 9pm, so he had four and a half hours to get ready, he began to text Scott a reply, but was interupted by a text message from an unknown number.  
Hi Stiles, Scott gave me your number. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate you helping to clean up last night. Could you stop by in about ten minutes, I've got a job for you.  
\- Isaac  
\---  
He turned up at the fraternity house and saw Issac standing outside panicking. "Why the Hell would I do that? What was that guy even thinking? I can't believe it!"  
"Isaac are you okay? Why are you outside?" Stiles moved towards Isaac.  
"This stupid guy drove into the back of my car and totally wrecked it! Now I can't pick up the supplies for the frat party! Its a disaster. Everything's going to shambles. I text you because I wanted you to help with the decorations but then the guy drove into the back of me and I'm so glad you're here. I tried calling Scott but he doesn't drive."  
"What did you want me to pick up?" Isaac passed Stiles a post-it note with a list of banners and cup and some other stuff. "Okay, I'll get these back to you in about twenty minutes. Was there anything else?"  
"No, but you're so great Stiles, thank you so much!" Isaac smiled.  
"No problem, I'll see you in a bit." Stiles left to go to his jeep.   
\---  
He was picking up plastic cups when he bumped into a DPD frat guy who Stiles had seen wandering around at rush night. "Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way. I'm pledging AGO tonight."  
"Derek... Hale." He turned and moved away quickly.  
"Wait, don't I know that name." He paused trying to remember where he had heard it before. "Are you the Hale. As in mansion-in-the-forest-of-Beacon-Hills-Hale?"  
"Yeah," He said slowly, turning back to face Stiles.  
"I used to go to school there, what are you studying now?"   
"Psychology. You know what, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I've got a ceremony to host in an hour." Derek turned away again.  
"Hey! Let me give you my number, you should drop me a line sometime. Maybe I could help with your psychology work, I could be your next patient!" Stiles panicked when he realised he didn't have any paper, but grabbed a pen from his pocket and grabbed Derek's hand and wrote his number there. Derek was stunned into silence for a moment before he snapped out of it and went off to pay for his items before leaving the shop entirely. "Did I just write my phone number on Derek Hale's hand? Derek Hale? Oh my God, he probably hates me now! I'm such a douche. Who does that? He's probably going to wash it off and laugh about it with his rich friends!" Stiles put his head in his hands.   
The whole way home, Stiles was going through the utter rejection that he felt after Derek had left. Luckily though, he had more important things to think about than Derek freaking Hale. He was pledging AGO tonight, and he shouldn't let anything get in his way. Well that's what he thought until he went back to his dorm room and found Scott and Isaac making out on Scott's bed. "Hi guys, just came to drop my keys off. Don't mind me." He leant over to whisper in Scott's ear, "Have you got condoms? If not, mine are in the top drawer." Scott practically shoved him out of the door.  
The rest of the evening went as planned, he decorated and then he changed and then he drank and then he cleaned. Although this time, he was asleep long before he reached his dorm room, in fact Isaac had told him to take his room in the house that night because he was going to stay with Scott. Stiles was happy for Scott and everything, but it was really soon. They had only met two days before. But then again, knowing Scott, chances are that they were marathoning a TV show like Buffy or Agent Carter. Scott had the hots for Haley Atwell, but then again, who doesn't!   
\---   
Three weeks into the pledging, and Issac was having the freshmen mainly do chores. There wasn't anything interesting happening so far, but Isaac and Scott did in fact have an Agent Carter marathon. But now, it was the weekend that everybody had been waiting for, especially Stiles. This weekend was the start of the annual prank wars! And the Omegas' luck was doubling with every day. They were up against the Deltas. Tension was running high between the greek system, and everybody was just looking for an excuse to joke around. Isaac called everybody in for a house meeting. "Right, can everybody see me, can everybody hear me?" He was dressed head to toe in military gear, complete with its own watergun. He was pacing in the living room.   
"Sir, yes sir!" Everybody yelled.  
"Okay, you will be split into ten teams of three. Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to prank DPD hard! There will be a scoring system. For every successful prank, I will give you points depending on how difficult it was. For every failed prank, I will deduct ten points. Three failed pranks and you are OUT! No more fraternity for you! And I am deadly serious! There are thirty of you pledges, and there are only twelve spaces in this fraternity. Over the course of six months, I will score you in everything you do. Everything! Even after the prank wars. Eighteen of you will have to go, and I will accept no losers living under my roof. Every week, I will text you your score and position on the league table which will be held in the AGO camp here." Issac pulled a cloth off of the wall revealing a chart with thirty names on it and points. It looked like Stiles was the only one with points, twenty-five to be exact. "As you will see on this board, no one has done anything noteworthy except Stiles who cleaned the entire house after the party - twice, ten points a piece and he bought the decorations for the welcoming party - five points. You all need to step up your game. So, are we ready to go to war?" He yelled.  
"Sir, yes sir!" Everybody yelled again.   
"Alright then, you may pick your teams. Get to it men!" Stiles found Scott in amoungst the hoarde, but they couldn't find anyone else except creepy Matt with the camera.   
"I guess it's us three then." Stiles sighed, he was hoping for someone a bit less creepy, sitting with Matt and Scott.  
"If you have your groups, you must listen to the rules. Nothing illegal. Any pranks, even failed ones MUST be reported to me! I will find out if they are not and I will deduct thirty points! That's about it. Oh, and try to be original. No teepeeing. That's really unoriginal. If you do teepee, I will deduct points depending on how much toilet paper you use. Try to think outside the box! And one last thing, you aren't officially allowed to prank until midnight tonight, so don't do it unless you want to be kicked out of this house." He looked pointedly at Matt.   
"What?" Scott mumbled to Stiles.  
Stiles, Scott and Matt headed back to the dorm room that Scott and Stiles shared. "So, let's get planning."  
\---   
The boys were up pretty much all night planning the best pranks for the upcoming three months. They even made a little journal of ideas, courtesy of Matt, who had pictures of a brunette girl in it, but he swiped them away before either Scott or Stiles could take a good look at them. With Scott's planning, and Stiles' deviousness, they were sure to win. Oh, and Matt's extensive knowledge in all of the DPD boys' class schedules. Who knew that creepy stalker behaviour sometimes paid off?  
That night, Scott and Stiles had climbed into bed and were still talking about the pranks into the early hours of the next morning. It was a monday and the beginning of the three month long Hell for the fraternities. Still, it broke up the boredom of university, you can't always be drunk! Stiles, Scott and Matt had all agreed to wait for a few days because Issac had let Scott into a little bit of information that everybody in previous years have pranked the hardest and most for the first few days and then they run out of ideas. Issac also said to store ideas because if you use them all up in the first month you'll be gone by the second.   
So the team waited until thursday, the day that Matt had said that everybody in the house had a class at around two, except Aiden. But Ethan and Aiden were out for two weeks with family problems or something. So they decided that Stiles would do the first prank because Matt would be on look out and Scott would be in class as well.   
\---  
Stiles and Matt snuck up behind the Deltas' house and when Matt gave the all clear, Stiles opened the back door. It brought him into a kitchen so clean, that Stiles might have been a little jealous. The house was grander and more expensive-looking than Stiles had remembered, although he wasn't really paying any attention before. Now, he was looking for threats. It was clear.   
Stiles pulled a black bin bag out of his jeans pocket and opened a few drawers, on the fourth try he found what he was looking for. The cutlery drawer. He pulled out everything in the drawer, placing it noiselessly into the black bag. And then, he turned on the tap, filling the bag with water. Laughing maliciously, Stiles opened the freezer and placed the bag inside. Soon, the brothers would come back and be looking for their knives and forks and spoons everywhere but when they do find them, they're going to get a nasty shock! Stiles left everything else how he had found it and ran out the back door. Him and Matt got back to his dorm room before they broke down in hysterical laughter. Turns out, Matt's not actually a bad guy! He text Isaac to let him know of the prank.   
Isaac, just pulled off prank, went without a hitch. Took all of their cutlery and put in bag with water and put in freezer. Lol. Talk later  
\- Stiles  
It took another twenty minutes for Stiles and Matt to settle down and for Isaac to text back.  
Awesome ten points to Gryffindor lol.  
\- Isaac  
"Nice, ten points, I assume that's ten points each." Stiles said.  
"I've gotta go to photography class, I'll catch up with you and Scott tomorrow, say one o'clock?" Matt turned to Stiles.  
"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt left, leaving Stiles like a lost puppy. He grabbed the pranking journal and opened it, reaching for a pen."Time to brainstorm." He sat there for three hours gathering ideas. Scott came back at around six with a bag of chinese for him, Stiles and Isaac who had turned up with Scott. "Hey Isaac, how're the scores looking?" Stiles asked while they were eating the chinese.  
"You're in the lead of course, we've already had to deduct ten points because Greenberg's team thought that when I said no teepeeing, it meant that I wanted somebody to teepee the Delta's front lawn. It wasn't even very good it just angered Boyd who happens to be my friend."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I just wanted to check that when you awarded us ten points, it was ten points each?"  
"Oh yeah, even Scott got ten points though he had nothing to do with the actual prank."  
"Hey! I helped plan it, it wasn't my fault that the best time to prank them, I was in class!" Scott said defensively.   
\---  
Just over a week later, and Scott, Stiles, and Matt were about to pull of another prank. It wasn't very original but they were going jumbo. This time, both Scott and Stiles would be taking part and Matt would be outside again, as that is what he does best. Scott had sent Stiles out to buy ten thousand plastic cups.   
The university was out for Thanksgiving and everybody went home, the only people that stayed were Stiles, Scott, Matt and Isaac. One day before everybody was meant to come back, Stiles and Scott snuck into the DPD house with Matt in the bushes outside. They had five thousand cups in a bag each and ran upstairs. Stiles went into the nearest bathroom to the stairs and ran the tap.  
The pair half-filled the plastic cups, lining them in all of the rooms and the hallway. They had filled the entirety of the top floor and when they met in the middle, they high-fived each other. Stiles grabbed his radio from his belt loop, calling Matt. "Hey Matt, we've just finished the top floor, is it still clear?"  
"Yep, all clear. I'll let you know if anything changes." He hung up. As the boys moved downstairs, they found it increasingly difficult to not be backed into a corner. However, as they finished Stiles was more interested in doing it quickly than making sure he had an escape route. So, when Scott leaves by the front door, and Stiles is meant to leave by the back door, he realises that he did too much. Scott heads over to sit with Matt in the bush.   
"Stiles, are you almost done? It's getting late." Scott says over the radio.  
"Uhh... Little problem here, I'm stuck." Stiles said starting to panic.  
"Seriously, if this is a failure, we're screwed!"   
"I know Scott, I know. I just can't see a way out of th-" Stiles stopped as someone appeared out of the basement. "Ughh they have a basement!" It was Derek. He stared at Stiles, trying to work something out. "Hi... Derek. Umm... What are you doing here?" Stiles tried to act natural.  
"Is this for the prank wars?" Derek smirked.   
"Probably, I mean, it wasn't me. I just came to defrost your cutlery." He started laughing.  
"Seriously? That was you?"   
"Yeah," Stiles looked at his feet humbly.  
"And you did this too?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well, I'm technically still in Beacon Hills until tonight. I can just disappear. No body has to know a thing." Derek smirked again, it was a smirk that all the girls go wild for, including Stiles.  
"What's in it for you though?"  
"Nothing, I just get to cash in a favour whenever I want, sound good?"  
"Sure, that sounds fair, now go back downstairs, I've gotta figure out how to get out of this."  
"Pick up five cups to your right and walk straight putting them back down after, then four to the left and seven right again." Derek disappeared back into the basement.  
"Thanks," Sure enough, the advice worked and Stiles was outside in record timing. Once the trio make it back to the dorm room, Stiles text Isaac.  
Hey, ten thousand cups have mysteriously been put in the DPD house, all half-filled with water.   
\- Stiles  
Not a minute later, he got a text back saying,  
Awesome work! Went off without a hitch? Twenty points each.   
\- Isaac  
"Nice, twenty points, that means that I'm on fifty-five. No way I'm getting kicked out!" Stiles said excitedly. "Anyone want a coffee, I'm going down the road?"  
"Sure, I'll take an Americano." Scott piped up. Matt shook his head.   
"Okay, see you in a bit."  
"Oh and bring it to the AGO house, I'm spending the night with Isaac." Scott blushed.   
"Sure thing." Stiles headed to the coffee shop, which just so happened to be Starbucks where a lot of the Beta Sigma girls hang out. Stiles knows a few of them from Beacon Hills.  
"Hey, Allison is it?" Stiles walks over to the gathering.  
"Yeah. Stiles, oh my God! Are you in a fraternity?"  
"Yes, I am. I'm in Alpha Gamma Omega." A few girls turned their noses up at the second top fraternity on the campus.  
"You remember Lydia, and Erica right?" Allison gestured over to Stiles' ex-crush and his ex-girlfriend. Him and Erica had a fling in eleventh grade.   
"Sure, how are you guys?"  
"Not lusting over you, that's for sure." Erica said practically spitting.   
"What? Nevermind. Are you guys involved in the prank wars?"  
"Yeah, so far, I swapped Katie's shampoo with hair dye and now she has green hair!" Lydia says, more interested in the conversation.   
"Cool."   
\---  
Two days later, Stiles went to hurriedly put on some clothes because he was late for an early class, when he discovered that everything even remotely light in colour had been turned pink, and was three sizes too small. But he didn't have time for that, so he pulled his pinkest tshirt out and slid it on, as painlessly as possible. If he was going to be forced to wear pink, he's not going to wear baby pink, he's going to wear hot pink damnit and he's going to look fierce while doing it. He also watches far too much America's Next Top Model!  
When he gets back from his economics class, Stiles realises that he's the talk of the week, wearing a tight hot pink shirt with tight jeans that 'show off every inch of him' according to facebook. He gets a text from an unknown number.  
Hope you're enjoying your new look.  
\- Derek  
It was Derek. "I knew it!" He exclaimes out loud. He turned around, just to make sure that nobody was watching him. "I am so getting him back." He called up Matt. "Hey Matt, I was just thinking about you, uh... do you happen to know which room in the DPD house is Derek Hale's?"  
"Yeah, sure it's the one with the Knicks flag up on the wall, and it's pretty much spotless."  
"Okay thanks, I know the one." Stiles hung up.   
\---  
He waited a few days to really plot out the thing that Derek would hate the most. He knew that Derek was very picky about his room and he also liked things to be a certain way, so with the help of some super strong super glue, and Scott and Matt. He was ready to get his revenge.  
They made sure that Derek was out and they double checked all the Delta's class schedules so that they had four hours to carry out their villainous deed. The three of them walked into Derek's room and locked the door, Matt pulled out his camera and took a few shots of the room from various angles. Then, they got to work. By the time they were finished, Derek's whole room was upside-down and stuck to the ceiling. they even bought an identical light shade and stuck it to the floor, hiding the other one under the bed. "He's gonna be so mad!" Stiles chuckled to himself.  
"Yeah, if he's as OCD as you said he was, he's gonna totally kill you!" Scott said. They checked the final product with the photos that Matt took at the beginning, making sure that everything was in the right place, and then they snuck out. Just in time too, Derek was due to be back in seven minutes. He had a late class that finished at ten, so by the time Stiles got back to his dorm, he fell flat out on his bed. Although he did manage to take off his clothes. Stiles, unlike most people, prefers to sleep naked.  
When Derek got back to the DPD house, and walked up the stairs, he yelled. "STILES!!!" He locked the door behind him and headed to the dorm rooms. As he came to Stiles' dorm room, he opened the door and without turning on the light, he removed his clothes until he was just wearing his boxers and he slipped into bed with Stiles. "This is going to teach him, I'm staying here until he sorts out my room." Derek said rather loudly, loud enough that Scott heard.  
"I'm leaving now. When Stiles wakes up, tell him I'm with Isaac." Scott got out of bed and took his phone, leaving the room.  
Derek fell asleep that night, sleeping next to a naked Stiles.   
\---  
The next morning, Stiles woke up to his alarm clock and a man in his bed. "Ahhhhh! ... Derek? What are you doing in my bed?"  
"Morning," He stretched, flexing all of the best muscles. "Oh, by the way, Scott went to Isaac's."  
"Why are you here?"  
"So you're saying that you didn't turn my room upside-down?" He smirked at Stiles.  
"Well... Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Could you get out of my bed now?"  
"No, I have a late class this morning and since I can't stay in my bedroom-"  
"Fine, but let me know next time you want to stay in my bed because I'm kind of a little bit naked. Could you turn around?"  
"Oh. Yeah, sure." Derek turned his head away from Stiles.   
"Thanks." Stiles got changed really quickly and then turned to Derek "Hey, uhh... so... I have to go now. So... uhh... will you be here when I get back?" 'What am I saying?'  
"Yes, honey I'll be here." He said sarcastically. "No, I have my psychology class, and then I was going to go to the library to study. If it's okay though, I'll stay here again tonight, since you did make my bedroom unlivable."  
"Yeah, I can take the floor this time."  
"We'll see." Derek muttered under his breath.  
"Anyway, I've gotta got to class." Stiles left Derek in his bed and checked his phone on the way to class. He had three text messages, one from Scott;  
Stiles, don't be freaked but Derek slept in your bed last night, not sure if he's still there when you woke up, but if he is I don't really need to send this text... Oh and Issac and I need to tell you something later, we'll stop by around seven.  
\- Scott  
One from Isaac;  
Hey, you're still number one on the board Stiles, I'll see you at seven.  
\- Isaac  
And the last one was from Allison;  
Is this still your phone number? Anyway, if it is I'd love to properly catch up. The Betas are having a party on saturday at eight and I'd love for you to come. Oh, and bring a friend!  
\- Allison  
\---  
Stiles got home that night and he was freaking out, did Derek like him? Did Derek know that Stiles likes him? What was that thing this morning with the 'honey'? Everything's a mess. Maybe tonight he'll ask Scott to stay with Isaac, then Stiles will take Scott's bed and Derek can have his bed. Then it'll be a win-win situation! That's what he'll do.  
It was seven o'clock and Isaac and Scott arrived at the dorm room. "Hey guys!" Stiles sat down on the end of his bed which still smelt faintly like Derek - sandalwood and spice. "So, what did you want to tell me?"  
"We are uhhh... a thing." Scott coughed. "Isaac and I are... dating?" He looked for confirmation at Issac.  
"Yeah, Scott and I have been dating for a few weeks now. But we'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody because they'd think that I was favouring Scott over the other pledges. They would call it favouritism, but it's not!"  
"Okay, umm... I sort of have a favour though." Stiles wondered if it would be too weird.  
"Yeah, anything?" Scott looked serious.  
"Could you maybe stay with Isaac tonight, because Derek's staying over again and I'd rather not have to stay in the same bed as him."  
"Yeah, that sounds fair." He gazed at Isaac.  
"Oh God you two are so disgustingly happy, why didn't I notice it before." Stiles said grinning, truth be told, he did notice before. In fact, he knew since the beginning. The pair just had an instant connection.   
"Anyway, we've got to head off, got a Buffy marathon to start." Isaac said standing up. "While we're here, you might as well pick up some clothes. You do look great in mine, but I don't think that I have enough clothes for the both of us."  
"Okay, I'll just be a moment." Scott grabbed his backpack and shoved some clothes and books in it, grabbing his phone charger he said, "I'm all set. I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."  
"Yeah, okay. Bye."  
Two hours later, Derek came to the door. "Sorry I'm late, but I've just finished my psychology paper! It's a wonder what you can do when you're not worried about frat pranks." He did in fact look brighter than he did this morning.   
"I just want to lay out some ground rules." Derek nodded for Stiles to continue. "Scott is staying with Isaac again tonight and so I will be taking Scott's bed, wearing pajamas I hasten to add, and you will be taking my bed."  
"Okay, fine by me."  
"Good, now if you'll turn round, I'm going to get changed." Stiles stated and Derek smirked. Derek turned to face the wall, although he did peak a little. Stiles got into bed and turned out the lights, although he stayed on Twitter for a while.  
At around midnight, Derek got up to go to the bathroom down the hall. He was still half asleep when he got back and so didn't realise when he went over to Scott's bed and got in with Stiles.  
That morning, Stiles woke up to being spooned. He was the little spoon, and as he shifted in the bed, Stiles noticed that an arm was stretched over his waist and under his shirt - and a hand was splayed across his abs. He turned his head backwards. It was Derek. 'I thought he was in my bed?'   
"Hey Der-Bear. You awake?" Stiles smirked.  
"What? He yawned, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he moved his hand, Stiles felt the ghost of it fade away.  
Stiles moved back into Derek and Derek moved his arm back over Stiles, hugging him protectively. Stiles enjoyed it for the most part, but then found it incredibly awkward the longer he thought about it, their fraternities were at each other's throats, they don't even promote friendship, it's all about ignoring each other. So, as you'd expect, Stiles had to ruin the moment with humor. "I'll never let go Jack." He whispered in Derek's ear.   
"Hmm... What time is it?" Derek mumbled in Stiles' neck. It sent shivers running through Stiles' body.   
"Six,"  
"Go back to sleep Stiles!" He growled at the thought of being awake at such an ungodly hour.  
"Fine, but just to let you know, I'm uncomfortably with the sleeping arrangement."  
"Noted. Now sleep!" Stiles moved backwards again, embraced by Derek's warmth. He inhaled the sandlewoody scent that Derek seemed to give off.   
When Stiles woke up the second time that morning, he was alone. He sighed loudly, but was then startled by Derek appearing at his door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Stiles blushes, pretending to be asleep.   
\---  
The next few days go in a similar way, Stiles and Derek waking up together, them going to class, and them falling to sleep together. Until the fateful friday came. Stiles woke up, somehow, on top of Derek. And his wrist was burning and cold. 'What?' Stiles though. He looked down, towards his wrist and saw a brand new set of handcuffs attatching him to Derek. "Fuck!" Derek flinched and then noticed how they were positioned. Various parts of him enjoyed it. Others did not, considering how his wrist was twisted at an awkward angle.  
"How did this happen?" He questioned Stiles.  
"I don't know. They weren't there when I was going to sleep, how 'bout you?"   
"No. I don't think so. What are we going to do?" Derek's eyebrows drew together and Stiles thought that he resembled a wolf.  
"Well, I have class in about an hour, and then a lecture at four. Do you have any classes today?" Stiles looked at Derek expectantly.  
"Uhhh... yeah, I do. One at two and another at four. But I'm ahead so I don't always go."  
"You sure? I mean, I hate Harris, so I'd be glad not to go."  
"No, I'm top of my class so I tend to skip when I feel like it." Stiles could tell that Derek was lying, but it warmed him that he cared enough to lie.  
"Okay, I kind of need to take a shower though. How's that going to work?" Stiles blushed.  
"Well I could stand outside and reach in?" Derek supplied nervously.  
"Okay, and then if you want, we could switch."  
"Sure. Although we have sometime, and I'm kind of tired still."  
"No, it's going to take us a while trying to move with these on our wrists." Stiles said.  
"Good point." The pair moved to the shower room and awkwardly stood outside the shower.  
"Uhhh... so could I like... hand you my clothes."  
"Sure." Derek breathed as Stiles stepped into the shower and passed Derek out his clothes.  
"Can you just move your hand in a bit, I can't quite reach the shower gel." Derek inched his hand into the shower and was extremely surprised when Stiles started singing. "A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you." Stiles stayed in the shower until he had completely finished singing the Disney song. Derek passed him a towel and they shuffled to swap places. Derek's shower must have taken 0.05 seconds to complete, but still, Stiles managed to talk for ages. "How do you manage to deal with Mr Deucalion as your psychology professor? I've heard he's awful. I've got Deacon who is the polar opposite of Deucalion! Deacon is so nice sometimes he lets us have class outside when it gets too hot, or sometimes, in the winter he'd have a pile of blankets and pillows that we could borrow and wrap ourselves in to keep warm-"   
"Can you pass me a towel?" Derek said, interupting Stiles' steady flow of useless chatter.  
"Sure." Stiles grabbed Derek a towel. "Anyway, Mr Deucalion is really hard going. Do you actually learn anything from him though?"  
"Yeah." Derek stepped out of the shower, his skin glistening with water and his muscles rippling.  
"Wow," Stiles breathed out. Derek raised one of his eyebrows. "I just... I didn't expect you to learn anything from him." 'Really Stiles? That's the best you could come up with?' They made their way back to Stiles' dorm room.  
"Yeah, I think that it's because I like to learn with a tough teacher, it makes me more motivated I guess."  
"Like you'd need motivation."  
"Somedays I can't even get out of bed. Queue tragic and cliched backstory."  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"Yeah, maybe another time. One where at least one of us is fully dressed." He looked down at his towel.  
"You know what makes me feel a hundred times better? Sex."  
"What?"  
"You're a good looking guy Derek! We should find out who put the handcuffs on, get them off and go get you laid with a very hot, very sad girl. Better than ninety-nine percent of anti-depressants."   
"Oh, cool." Derek, if it was possible, became even more miserable.  
They went to class and then were still handcuffed together by the following week. Once they found out that it was Greenberg and made him take them off, life went back to normal. Stiles found out that Derek had payed someone to sort his room out, and he moved back in. Stiles, Matt and Scott managed to pull off some more pranks including; covering Jackson's car in post-it notes, putting water balloons everywhere in the DPD house, so the boys couldn't pop them without dire consequences, they wrapped the whole living room in tinfoil, they celotaped eggs to the ceiling, they delivered some exploding pie and they swapped all of the toilet paper with duct tape. It was a pretty eventful month, however Stiles' heart wasn't really in it as Derek had been ignoring him.   
There was a massive costume party coming up for Lydia's birthday and everyone was invited. Stiles decided that he'd help out and be on punch duty. He picked up an outfit at the store: Loki, as had been Lydia's request, and walked over to the Beta's house. And who was there to open the door, none other than Derek Hale himself, dressed as the mighty Thor. "Uhhh... hi. Can I come in?" Stiles asked, nervously twirling his cape between his fingers.  
"Party doesn't start for an hour."  
"I'm on punch duty." Derek swung the door open for Stiles to come inside. "Lydia pick your outfit out for you?"  
"Uhhh... yeah actually. How'd you know?"  
"She picked out mine as well. She seemed to have a thing for 'Thorki' back in high school. I guess she still does." Stiles said pointedly as he walked through the Beta's hallway. "Why are you ignoring me Derek?" Stiles pouted.  
"I'm not ignoring you Stiles."  
"Then why haven't we spoken in ages?"  
"I just feel like you don't really know me, and I don't need another relationship to build right now."  
"That's not a good reason."  
"Fine, it irritated me a lot when you thought I was straight."  
"What?"  
"I'm not straight. I'm bi,"  
"Oh. I'm sorry for assuming."  
"Why do you think I slept with you, Stiles."  
"Scott and I sleep together sometimes." Stiles said defensively.  
"You guys are like brothers though."  
"I guess,"  
"What I'm trying to say Stiles is I'm attracted to you." Stiles gasped. "Stop being so dramatic!"  
"I didn't realise." He shifted nervously.  
"Where does that leave us then?" Stiles leant into Derek. He could feel Derek's surprise as he leant his head against Derek's. Stiles pushed his mouth against Derek's and tasted the sweetness that was Derek. They kissed for a while, before Stiles broke it off.  
"Well, I'm super lucky, I don't know about you..."


End file.
